Sophie the Otter
Blastronauts is the third film in the Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys series. Plot Sophie and the gang are at WilliamWill2343's garage. WilliamWill2343 is constructing a large starship for them that travels at a record-breaking speed. Once they board it, they blast off in order to set foot on a planet that no one has gone before. They end up in a planet no one else has discovered that is the closest to the Solar System. It is an unusual terrestrial planet that has Mars' surface and gravity combined with the Earth's atmosphere. The group calls it Georgarine. They soon discover a new creature that resembles an old teddy bear with rabbit ears and a bird's beak. They dubbed the species Teddy Rabbird. Andy Panda somehow followed the group by making a fast, yet weak rocket. Andy then interferes with the team and demands them to kill the Teddy Rabbird they picked up. This places them all to a chase around the planet. After Andy Panda tires out, the group decides to return to Earth. Cast *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Chuckie Finster, Lisa Simpson, Sister Bear, Suzie Squirrel, Mimi Rabbit, Pollie Pi, Butterbear, Grace, Cororon, Penguin Triplet 2, Ashley Evergreen, Dotty Dog, Jelly Otter, Bonnie Wagner, Shauna, and Co-Captain Wendy *Ivy as Cassie from Dragon Tales, Blossom, Zowie Polie, Pikachu, Timmy Turner, Scootch Raccoon, Patty Rabbit, Phil and Lil Deville, Kimi Finster, Bobblun, Timber the Tiger, Penguin Triplet 3, Portia Porcupine, Kip Kangaroo, and Nora *Princess as Princess Daisy, Angelica Pickles, DW Read, Dorris, Babs Bunny, Sarah from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Helga Pataki, Prissy Thistlethorn, Woolma Lamb, and Candace Flynn *Salli as Fanny Fox and Rachel Rabbit *Tween Girl as Buttercup, Tails, Tommy Pickles, Laura Koala, Ricky Rabbit, Blue the Dog, Pinch Raccoon, Lilly, Jigglypuff, Pancake Popple, the Teddy Rabbird, and Kululun *Shy Girl as Butter Otter, Bubbles, Pipsy the Mouse, Jimmy from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Conker the Squirrel, Roxie Raccoon, Mingle, Kirby, Charles, Binky Bevel, Dil Pickles, Penguin Triplet 1, Pretty Bit Popple, and Toad *Kimberly as Roobear Koala, Olie Polie, Bobby Bear, Bart Simpson, Brother Bear, Peanut Otter, Grover Chestnut, Pammy Panda, Zipper Cat, Potato Chip Popple, and Timothy the Raccoon *Emma as Fritz and Betty Badger *Kendra as Arthur Read, Danny Dog (Maple Town), Billy Bevel, Claude, Buster Slydale, and T.T. the Stopwatch *Young Guy as Sonic, Flick Duck, Phineas Flynn, Nick Penguin, Danny Phantom, Rusty Wildwood, Bingo "Bet-it-All" Beaver, and PaperPizza *Bridget as Bumper the Badger *Dallas as Drumstick the Rooster, Percy Polie, Polo, Bogey Orangutan, and Banjo the Bear *David as Tiptup the Turtle, Bugs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Moosel, Kiwi, Colt Kangaroo, Mikey Mole, Rick Raccoon, and Chicken Little *Kidaroo as Ed, Munchy Beaver, Floppy Rabbit, Saphron, Bubblun, Eleroo, Ord, Yoshi, and Rhinokey *Paul as Bumblelion, Ernest Otter, Steve Burns, Ovide, and Igor the Mii. *Jennifer as Opal Otter *Allison as Hoppopotamus *Julie as Minnie Mouse, Princess Peach, Polina Polie, Betty Koala, Penny Pig, Mommy Koala, Puffball Popple, Prize Popple, and Bootsie Snootie *Brian as Ootsie Snootie, Mario, Ferb Fletcher, Patrick Star, and Samuel *Professor as Walter Kangaroo, Wario, Plucky Duck, Puzzle Popple, and Squidward Tentacles, *Belle as Pamie Penguin, Sandy Cheeks, Mickey Mouse, and Diddy Kong *Dave as Weather and WilliamWill2343, *Susan as Edd (Double D) *Steven as Eddy *Joey as Arnold from Hey Arnold! and Montgomery "Good News" Moose *Alan as Knuckles *Eric as Luigi, Waluigi, P.C. Popple, Tyg Tiger, Andy Panda, Horsey Kangaroo, and Billy Wagner *Duncan as the Franks *Diesel as Krunch the Kritter, Digger Mole, and Papa Koala *Kate as SpongeBob, Wii Fit Trainer, Joey King (Justdancingsamuel's friend), Doc McStuffins, Party Popple, and Mrs. Jenkins *Wise Guy as Groaner and Putter Popple *Grace as Matilda *Misaki as Yoko *Simon as Steve from Minecraft and Butler Jeffrey Transcript *presents.... *title is displayed. 5 seconds later, we fade into WilliamWill2343's garage *WilliamWill2343 (narrating): "The story begins in the year 2014, when I was in my garage of my large mansion, working on a project that will change the world forever when I was being interrupted by familiar faces." *WilliamWill2343: "Hmm… It needs a little bit more of shape and size." *he alters the picture of the starship, (Which has a triangular cockpit, a rectangular body with large wings in the middle and flags on the top corners of the body, and 9 large thrusters at the end with four small tailwings on the corners and two large tailwings on the sides. The starship is red with white streaks on the sides and the wings with the WilliamWill Enterprises insignia on them. The starship is 65,000,000 miles long and 5,000 feet long) He is being interrupted by Sophie the Otter and her team *Sophie: (also narrating) "My team and I met WilliamWill2343 at this time." *Sophie: "Hello, Quintion." *Phineas: "In the words of my girlfriend Isabella, watcha doin'?" *WilliamWill2343: "Well, my friends. I am making the biggest starship in the world! It will be big enough to fit all of you! It's grand, it's got beds, food, entertainment, games, and many more that you can think of!" *Mario: "It's-a like a vacation of-a our dreams!" *WilliamWill2343: "Correct, Mario." *Doc McStuffins: "How long is the building going to take?" *WilliamWill2343: "Oh, from late June, which was 3 months ago, until… early November. Come on, I'll show you." *takes them to his WilliamWill Airport's garage that is is underground where the starship is being built *WilliamWill2343: "This is what I call the USS Americana, the world's first starship." *All except WilliamWill2343: "Wow!" *WilliamWill2343: "That's right. It will come fully functional when it's ready. In fact, I'm going to launch it live on national and international television networks." *Sophie the Otter: "That sounds cool! Well, I guess we'll see you when this starship is finished." *WilliamWill2343: "Okay, I'll see you all soon!" *month and a bit later *Sophie: (returning with her team) "Hey! It's been a bit over a month and is your project complete?" *WilliamWill2343: "Absolutely!" *Sophie: (narrating a plot) "My friends and I have been dying to get on the starship Quintion made for over a month! Finally, the time has come." *WilliamWill2343: "Come on, everyone! Let's get on! Follow me to the starship!" *Billy Wagner: "Oh boy! This is gonna be fun!" *Bonnie Wagner: "I know, Billy. Let's see what's in store for us!" *Pretty Bit: "It's the best p-p-place to be in outer space!" *Party: "And to p-p-party!" *PaperPizza: "Yeah, let's go!" *others follow WilliamWill2343 and stop at the starship *WilliamWill2343: (clicks on a remote that opens the doors) "Step inside, my friends." *all run into the starship *WilliamWill2343: "Wait up!" *outside of WilliamWill Manor *CNN News Reporter: "We're live at the mansion of WilliamWill2343 who is about to set sail on first space voyage ever. WilliamWill2343 has been working on the first starship named USS Americana for the past five months and now is going to launch the starship on this very day. We now take you to the very first video log. *screen fades to black and then it cuts to the starship cam. We see WilliamWill2343 adjusting the camera *WilliamWill2343: "Is this thing on? Hello everyone, I'm Capt. WilliamWill2343 and these are my friends and my crew. Say hi or hello, however you want it." *Everyone except WilliamWill2343: "Hello!" *WilliamWill2343: "We are about to embark on the first space voyage ever on this very first starship which is called the USS Americana. I got very interested with this project when I was inspired by Star Trek and Star Wars mythologies and decided that I should do some space stuff, too. So, I did. And now, I am very proud to launch the very first starship ever. So, without further ado, let's launch this baby. While I will recite the words about this voyage. (To Butler Jeffrey) Launch the starship!" *Butler Jeffrey: "Of course, sir." *pulls the lever down to open the airport hatch, in which doubles as a roadway for airplanes. As the starship rises above the mansion slowly, WilliamWill2343 say the following message: *"Space, the final frontier. These will be the voyages of the Starship Americana. It's mission: To find new planets, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before. This is the generation of the Blastronauts" *WilliamWill2343: "Start thrusters!" *Co-Captain Wendy: "Yes, WilliamWill2343!" *pushes the button to start the thrusters and open the claws in which was holding the USS Americana to begin the world's first space voyage *WilliamWill2343: "We will be keeping you in touch with latest video logs. So, Shockspeed." *gives a thumbs up to the camera and switches it off. We fade back to outside WilliamWill Manor *CNN News Reporter: "As you can see, the USS Americana has taken off from the mansion. This is Laurel Daniel, for CNN News, St. Louis." *cut to the USS Americana flying into space. We then cut to the cockpit of the starship *WilliamWill2343: (narrating) "We have set out on our first space voyage and we know that we are going to have some good times. But, first…" *WilliamWill2343: "Wendy, set coordinates to beyond the solar system." *Co-Captain Wendy: "Yes, WilliamWill2343." *WilliamWill2343: "We have a set of rules in this great starship. These are called the Americana Protocol." *Sophie: "What kind of rules do you have?" *WilliamWill2343: "There will be no roughousing, no bullying, and no swearing. Now that I've told you about the rules…briefly, let me take you to a secret place." *to: The party area in the starship *WilliamWill2343: "Who wants to party?" *Jelly: "Me! I certainly love to party!" *Party Popple: "Me too! My namesake!" *Pikachu: "Pika! Pika Pika Pika!" (Translation: "Yay! We're having fun!") *WilliamWill2343: "Sure! Let's dance to Happy by Pharrell Williams. It's an epic song!" *characters begin dancing to Happy by Pharrell Williams *Sophie: (narrating a plot) "Of course, WilliamWill2343 and I along with the others soon danced to songs following Happy from the 80's like Thriller, Walk of Life, and Popple Magic." *WilliamWill2343: (also narrating) "After the launch party, Sophie and her team decided to go play while I just sat around in the cockpit, pondering to myself." *WilliamWill2343: (thinking) "Think about all the planets we could discover! We could find new civilizations, new inventions, New foods, and new friends. The possibilities are so endless!" *with Sophie… *Sophie: "Wow! This starship is wonderful. Quintion has been working really well on the interior of the starship." *Princess Peach: "It's even better than my castle!" *Minnie Mouse: "And I can't wait to see what the planet will be like!" *Mickey Mouse: "Me too! It's gonna be a blast!" *Phineas: "The next time we get there, we'll make sure that it will be our new home." *Ferb: "But what if the conditions aren't fitting enough for our needs?" *Phineas: "Ferb, we'll find out when we get there." *Woolma: "If the planet has stuff that messes up my style, then I don't wanna live here." *Dotty: "But Woolma, you've got to get used to it!" *Roxie Raccoon: "Do you guys want to play hide and seek, with me?" *Sophie: "Great idea Roxie!" *Patty Rabbit: "It'll be great!" *gang begins to play hide and seek with Roxie as the counter *Roxie: "1....2...3...." *the gang is playing hide and seek, WilliamWill2343 turns on the starship cam and he looks at the camera *WilliamWill2343: "Captain's log; stardate 2014.05: Well, we have celebrated our launch of the U.S.S. Americana with a party and we are now searching for a new planet that is perfect for everyone. I think I see green star on our screen. Anyway, we are appreciated that we are willing to find a new home." *turns off the starship cam *Sophie: (narrating a plot) "My friends and I were having fun playing hide and seek as WilliamWill2343 used the starship cam for recording entries like a journal." *WilliamWill2343: (also narrating) "After that, I decided to plan a tour of the whole starship for my friends." *to everyone together *WilliamWill2343: "OK guys. Let me give you all a tour around this starship." *WilliamWill2343: the team the whole starship "This is the dining room where we get to eat our food." shows them the kitchen "This is the kitchen where our finest chefs cook our food for us. You know, the usual guys." *shows them the transportation portals *WilliamWill2343: "These are one of the 100 transportation portals that carry every single thing from Earth to this starship. Don't ask why." *Sophie: "Why not?" *WilliamWill2343: "Because it has lithium. Next!" *shows them the sickbay *WilliamWill2343: "This is the sickbay where we take care of anyone who is sick, injured or wounded." *shows them the Capricorn Spa *WilliamWill2343: "This is the Capricorn Spa where we treat you with the best spa treatments ever and with the best friend treatments ever, I think." *shows them the starship roof garden *WilliamWill2343: "This is what we call the Sophie B. Otter Garden. It's so beautiful, isn't it?" *Sophie: "Yes, thank you for making this garden in honor of me." hugs WilliamWill2343 *WilliamWill2343: "Well I doubt that I did that to make you happy, but it's not only made for you, it's also made for me. We have memorabilia for Sophie the Otter, memorabilia for me, a few statues, a few fountains, and all the flags in the world to show that we're from Earth……including that." *see a rainbowish flag *Princess Peach: "It's very beautiful!" *WilliamWill2343: "That's what I was thinking. Next!" *shows them the bedroom area *WilliamWill2343: "Now, this is where we sleep in. There are many King-Size Beds to fit multiple people. It also has a large plasma TV and each bed has a cooling system to keep you normal. This might have a effect on some people. Next!" shows them the theater *WilliamWill2343: "This is the theater room where we put on the best plays, musicals, operas, and we even have a movie projector for movie manias." *anvil falls on top of Theatre Manager Clark *WilliamWill2343: "And yes, that was a anvil. Next!" *shows them the daycare center *WilliamWill2343: "This is the daycare center where we have every toy in the world for every child and our babysitters Dan and Sarah will take care of the little ones. I don't know how they are going to do it. Next!" *shows them the video game room *WilliamWill2343: "This is the video game room where we have every video game and every game console in the world. Including the worst ones. Next!" *shows them the swimming pool *WilliamWill2343: "This is the swimming pool. Don't worry, the pool water stays in place thanks to a gravity adjuster. It also has a kiddie pool area, and water slides, and even a lazy river. Next!" *then shows them the amusement park *WilliamWill2343: "This is the first amusement park on starship, called Americana Park. It has over 120 rides, including 20 RollerCoasters, 40 family rides, and plus, there's a golf course! Next!" *finally shows them the repair shop *WilliamWill2343: "Well, this is the repair shop where we fix stuff. That's all we have for the tour. I'm going to go back to the cockpit while you share what you think about this tour." *returns to the cockpit *to Sophie and her allies *Sophie: "Friends, what do you think of the tour?" *Buster Bunny: "It was so excellent! In fact, it gave my feet good luck!" *Babs Bunny: "Well, Buster. A rabbit's foot is a good luck symbol." *Sophie: "OK, OK. So, what is your favorite part of the tour?" *Princess Peach: "I loved the garden honoring you!" *Sophie: "Really, that's sweet! Anyone else?" *Doc McStuffins: "The sickbay's my favorite, of course. I can be a good assistant to all the medics Quintion hired." *Sophie: "Now, anyone else who wants to share his or her favorite?" *Hoppopotamus: "Obviously, the spa's my favorite! I can go there so I can look so dazzling and snazzy!" *Woolma: "Agreed, Hoppo." *Prize: "Me three! I always want to look p-p-pure so I can tell anyone stories!" *WilliamWill2343 turns on the Starship cam and he looks at the camera *WilliamWill2343: "Captain's log: Stardate 2014.06. My co-captain spies a distant planet up ahead. We have decided that we investigate it and see if it's habitable. It may take some risk and a lot of accessories, but it is worth it. Also, we have restrooms now and that no one is trying to follow us." *turns off the starship cam *on Earth *see Andy Panda, making a weak, albeit quick rocketship just to fit him *Andy Panda: "Yes! All done. Now to follow the starship and see what they are up to now. Maybe they will lead to a treasure chest full of Marvel stuff." *gets on his rocketship and takes off *on the U.S.S. Americana *montage of characters in rooms that were part of the tour plays *to: Billy and Bonnie Wagner, the 9 Original Popples, Phineas and Ferb in the amusement park, waiting to get on a rollercoaster *RollerCoaster train rolls into the station *stop by the roller coaster train *Billy Wagner: "I want to take the front seat!" *Bonnie Wagner: "No Billy! I decide, so I get the front and you are behind me." *Billy Wagner: "It's no fun being next to each other." *Bonnie: "At least we wouldn't bicker if we're in separate seats, blockhead!" *Billy: "Pencil-neck!" *Bonnie: "Mushroom nose!" *Potato Chip: (imitating a coach's whistle) "P-p-pancake! Rub off their argument and make sure it's at the tail end!" (Laughs) *Pancake: (trying to relax Billy and Bonnie by massaging their faces with her tail, causing them to laugh a bit) "Let's make a compromise, how about if Party can be next to Bonnie, and P.C. can be next to Billy? Sounds like a deal?" (Giggles) *Bonnie: "May be a big deal, but whatever!" *Party: "You're sitting with me, Bonnie? Let's p-p-party!" *P.C.: "Yeah! It's gonna be cool to have you around, Billy!" *Billy: "Why thanks, P.C.!" *to Phineas and Ferb *Phineas: "Well, Ferb. Looks like laughing out can stop an argument and change it to a compromise." *Ferb: "Agreed. But I wish they could stop arguing and insulting each other." *quietly sit down on the RollerCoaster seats *to: Cassie, Ord, Igor the Mii, Shauna and The Powerpuff Girls in the video game room *Igor: "Wow! Super Smash Bros. for the 3DS is so cool! Right, Shauna?" *Shauna: "Total agreement, Igor!" *to Cassie and Ord, they're playing Skylanders *Cassie: "Go Ord! You can do it!" *Ord: "I'll try the best I can do!" *to The Powerpuff Girls playing Action Girlz Racing. They are frustrated *Blossom: "Girls! We can't stand how horrid this game is!" *Bubbles: "Blossom's right! It's too hard to control my character!" *Buttercup: (ejects the game disc and burns it to ashes with her laser eye ability) "We'll never play it again. It's a stupid game anyway!" *Bubbles: "How about we play Kirby's Return to Dreamland instead?" *Blossom: "Great idea!" *insert a Kirby's Return to Dreamland game disc into the console and begin playing it *to Doc McStuffins and PB&J Otter in the sickbay *Doc McStuffins: "Anything wrong, my three otter friends?" *Peanut: "Well...." *Doc McStuffins "What do you mean by well, PB&J?" *Jelly: "Well, the rollercoaster that we were on went too fast. I flew off the coaster and broke my right leg and left arm." *Doc McStuffins: "Don't worry. I'll get you fixed up in no time!" *Baby Butter: "Thank oo!" (Translation: "Thank you!") *to Roobear Koala, Laura Koala and Betty Koala in the theater, watching the classic play, Romeo and Juliet *Roobear Koala: "Wow! I love plays!" *Laura Koala: "Me too! It's a light-hearted classic that will never get old!" *to Angelica Pickles and Sophie also in the video game room, they're playing Mario Kart 7 on 2 separate 3DS consoles *Angelica Pickles: "I got you now, you dumb furry!" *Sophie: "Just you wait, I might as well catch you up. And don't call me dumb, please." *to Tommy Pickles, Phil and Lil Deville, Kimi Finster and Chuckie Finster in the daycare center playing with a large Reptar ball *Tommy: "This ball is the funnest toy I ever played!" *Kimi: "Tommy's wight!" (Wight means "right") *WilliamWill2343 (over the starship's speaker): "Everyone, we are about land on planet that is orangeish with white swirls, so get ready for impact!" *Chuckie Finster: "What was that!?" *starship descends into the planet and lands safely *WilliamWill2343: (over the speaker) "Alright, folks. We've now reached our destination. This planet is yet to be named." *WilliamWill2343 (narrating): "We have finally made it to the planet-with-no-name-or-something. I was thinking of a name that is regal, something awesome, a word that hasn't been heard of before. Something like Maxxolla, It fits perfectly. We are about to set foot on this very planet and meet new civilizations. But first……let us take a selfie." *take a selfie and proceed to the surface *Sophie: "That selfie was awesome. By the way, I think it should be called Atmars, because the atmosphere of the Earth in this planet combines with Mars' surface and gravity here." *WilliamWill2343: "Good choice, but I have already decided the name." *Pammy Panda: "Can you tell us what we should call it?!" *WilliamWill2343: "OK Pammy, let's see. Um, Georgarine?" *Grover Chestnut: "Where is Georgarine and what does it mean?" *WilliamWill2343: "Silly raccoon!" (chuckles a bit) "We're already on the planet Georgarine, which I just named it about now!" *Sophie: "So what do we do now?" *WilliamWill2343: "You guys and gals can go and check out the planet while I do some scientific research on the planet." *Sophie: "OK, good luck collecting the data, Quintion!" *Sophie and her friends go play, WilliamWill2343 gets out his research gear and his machinery and begins research. He then turns on his starship cam *WilliamWill2343: "Captain's log: Stardate 2014.06. The good news is that we made it to our first planet, Georgarine and I have seen some strange things already. Firstly, the planet has atmosphere of earth, which is why there is a blue sky with swirly clouds, and it has the same surface and gravity as Mars, which is why this is a desert and that there are floating platform and rocks here. The temperature here is 50°F, 70°C, which is moderate for a strange planet. Alien life here is unknown but we'll find some kind of life form. I am now going to place a huge flagpole with a satellite on top so we can communicate with us. WilliamWill2343, signing out." *turns off the starship cam and proceeds to build the flagpole *with Sophie and her friends *see a small brown creature *Charles: "Um, what's that weird looking animal?" *Butterbear: "I'm not sure, but let's take a closer look at the anatomy of it." *Sister Bear: "Aw, it's so adorable!" *Timmy Turner: "I wish that I would keep this as an awesome pet, but I have to show Cosmo and Wanda about it first. Too bad they're not here." *Laura Koala: "And I could be its mother." *Mommy Koala: "Wait, Laura. Didn't I tell you that you can't be a mother of animals you haven't seen before, like when you did with a sea turtle?" *Laura: "Oops, sorry!" *Minnie Mouse: "Hmmm, it's brown, small, has rabbit ears, feet of a bear, a tail of a rabbit, and a bird's beak!" *Moosel: "Phew, at least it's not a scary monster." *Bumblelion: "So it must be the first Wuzzle from a different planet." *Sophie: "Let's call it the Teddy Rabbird!" *Rusty Wildwood: "Good idea, Sophie! And hey, it looks kinda like me." *Teddy Rabbird: "Tweek Tweek Tweek! Tweek! Tweek!" *Bart: "Uh, did that dude say the name of a South Park character?" *Lisa: "Actually, it could possibly be the strange species' language. I can assume that what it says is a combination of "Tweet" and "Squeak"." *WilliamWill2343: Did I heard something go "Tweek"? I am right in the middle of planetary-" *looks at the Teddy Rabbird *WilliamWill2343: "Is that a alien life form?" *Betty Koala: "Yes, Sophie just called it a Teddy Rabbird." *WilliamWill2343: "Well, that is a very clever name." *Betty Koala: "Thank you." *with Andy Panda *Panda jumps out of his rocketship, which has crashed into the surface *Andy Panda: "At least I didn't get any injuries." *WilliamWill2343: "What the heck was that? It sounded like a crash." *Andy Panda: "Hello, my faithful friends." *WilliamWill2343: "Friends? Why are you calling us friends while you're still a troublemaker?" *Andy Panda: "Alas, I have changed my ways. I have become a good guy. In fact, I'm going to kill that monster thing that is behind you." *WilliamWill2343: (laughs) "I… you… uh… Run!" *About That Bass by Meghan Trainor plays *Sophie: "Come on! We must protect this poor little creature from Andy!" *Teddy Rabbird: "Tweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! Tweeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" *WilliamWill2343: "I have an amazing idea. How about we hide the creature from him?" *Minnie Mouse: "Great idea, Quintion!" *hides the Teddy Rabbird in a bush in the grasslands *Pinch: "Are you sure this will work? I don't want the cutie to be hurt!" *WilliamWill2343: "Trust me, Pinch! It's safe here! Stand back while I execute my mind-game!" *then stands in front of Andy Panda *Andy Panda: "Where's the creature?" *WilliamWill2343 (pointing to the right): "He's over there." *Andy Panda: "Thank you!" (follows the direction, but ends up in a trap) *WilliamWill2343: (laughs) "The old lassoed by the foot trick. That never gets old." *Bugs Bunny: "Agreed with ya, doc." *Andy Panda: "Someone get me off this stupid rope!" *Bart Simpson: "Not a chance, fat bear." (Pulls out his slingshot and shoots a rock in Andy's face) *Andy Panda: "Ow! That hurt!" *Eddy: (to the other Eds) "Come on boys! It's our Piñata Panda scam, only 25 cents!" *Edd: "Not joining." *Ed: "OK!" (uses his head to whack Andy Panda) *Walter Kangaroo: "Horsey, Colt! Let's take part in the Piñata Panda scam!" *Arthur: "Wait! Scamming is wrong! It's also wrong to take part in them!" *Walter: "Who cares?!" *WilliamWill2343: "Let me handle this." *performs a Falcon Punch at Andy Panda's face, causing him to be snapped from the rope and launched far away *WilliamWill2343: "Well, that was easy." *stares at him excitingly *WilliamWill2343: "Why is everyone staring at me?" *Sophie: "Oh, nothing." *WilliamWill2343: "Anyway, to the starship." *Eleroo: "OK! I'll just hop my way there." (the Teddy Rabbird jumps into his pouch) "Now where is the precious Teddy Rabbird? I don't see it anywhere." *Teddy Rabbird pops up from the pouch *Teddy Rabbird: "Tweek!" *Eleroo: "Oh! You're in my pouch! Hold on, fella!" (Hops away as everyone else goes to the starship) *to the Starship *WilliamWill2343: "We are going home now because we have enough data about Georgarine." *Puzzle: "Quintion, show me the data in all the bits and bytes. No wonder what I said made me so hungry!" (laughs) *WilliamWill2343: "OK Puzzle, enough with the byte jokes. Anyway, here's the data we collected on our visit!" (reveals the team the data as we cut to the board of the statistics. We pan down from one row to the next.) *Edd: "Intriguing!" *Danny Dog: "Neat! Can't wait to show my family at the Maple Town Hospital!" *Mrs. Jenkins: "Better yet! My class and I can make a presentation about it and show it to the class' family!" *Fritz: "Sounds interesting, Mrs. Jenkins." *WilliamWill2343: "Anyway, we should do a couple of things to pass the time so that we're home at last." *Sophie: "Hey! Where's Eleroo?" *Steve Burns: "Over there!" *Blue: "Bark bark!" *hops into the scene. The Teddy Rabbird pops out of his pouch *Eleroo: "Sorry I'm late. I had to keep the Teddy Rabbird safe." *Teddy Rabbird: "Tweeeeeek!" *Butterbear: "No big deal. Do you want to do something here now that we're returning home?" *Eleroo: "Sure, Butterbear!" *WilliamWill2343: "Great! Now I can research on him or her to learn more about the creature. I will make sure that I will take care of it." *Sophie: "In the meantime, Quintion, can we please do whatever we want on this starship on the way back?" *WilliamWill2343: "Absolutely! Have fun!" *Everyone except WilliamWill2343: "Yay!" (all scramble out to do various activities) *WilliamWill2343: "Full speed ahead, Wendy! We're going home." *Co-Captain Wendy: "Yes, sir!" *U.S.S Americana leaves Georgarine and heads to Earth *to The Get Along Gang in the video game room playing Animal Crossing: City Folk *Montgomery: "Wow, gang! This game reminds us of our life in Green Meadow!" *Portia Porcupine: "Why?" *Dotty: "That's easy, Portia! It's because there's animals in the game that talk with you!" *to Billy and Bonnie Wagner, and the 9 Original Popples. also in the video game room: They are playing Super Mario 3D World *Party: "You 'poled' onto to the flagpole till it stretched!" (laughs) "It's the right time for a p-p-party!" *P.C.: "C'mon, Party! No need to party over everything! Besides, the flagpole's no boat!" *Party: "That's what my name says!" *Billy: "I got to the end first!" *Bonnie: "No, I did! I was a scootch faster than you, slowpoke! My character Peach was in her Cat form!" *P.C.: "Did I hear you say scootch? Well, scootch over! I bet the both of you captured the flag-" *Putter: "On camera?" (laughs) *P.C.: "No, I mean, captured the flag at the same time!" *Billy: "Told ya, Bonnie!" *to WilliamWill2343 turning on the Starship cam *WilliamWill2343: "Captain's log: Stardate 2014.09. We've finished research on Georgarine and are heading home. I've seen some strange alien life forms on this planet. The following life forms on Georgarine are: Kitty People (anthropomorphic kittens that are actually smarter than regular humans), Teddy Rabbirds (part Teddy Bear, part Rabbit, and part Bird), Caterflies (part Caterpillar and part Butterfly), and Foxigats (Part Fox, Part Pig, and Part Bat). The Kitty People live in futuristic caves in the floating surfaces. They eat Caterflies, Catskillicans (part rose, part cactus) and Ottocats (part otter, part cat). Now let's talk about the Teddy Rabbird that I found in the plains. The average Teddy Rabbird lives under the grasslands of the planet. They eat appleberries, goldcherries, ecliptiapples, and Jadabananas. This is my final video log for this journey. This is WilliamWill2343, signing off." *turns off the starship cam *to Cassie and Ord in the amusement park *Ord: "Look, Cassie! It's a huge Ferris wheel!" *Cassie: "OK, Ord! Let's ride it!" *to Ms. Jenkins' class in the theater watching Big Hero 6 *Timothy: "Wow.... This movie's just awesome!" *The other classmates: "Yeah. We love it!" *to Candace, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy in the Capricorn Spa *Candace: "Aahh, spending our time in the spa is totally soothing! At least Phineas and Ferb aren't around." *to Banjo, Kazooie, Mario, Luigi and Conker in the Sophie B. Otter Garden *Mario: "Mamma Mia! This is-a great garden!" to the U.S.S Americana landing in the Pacific Ocean *CNN News Reporter: "We are live at Dock 12 in New York City. The U.S.S Americana has landed after nine days in space. We now go to Quintion for more details." *see WilliamWill2343 and his team on a holographic bridge surrounded by paparazzi *Reporter 1: "So how did your first mission on the U.S.S Americana go?" *WilliamWill2343: "Well, we had a great time aboard the starship. We had a launch party, took a Selfie, did some science, and picked up this little creature called a Teddy Rabbird." *Reporter 2: "What can you tell us about the creature?" *WilliamWiill2343: "It's all very private. You have to go on my website to find the information." *Reporter 3: "What is your next adventure?" *WilliamWill2343: "You'll see what I'm planning... next time." *winks at the audience and we fade out *see a post-credit scene where WilliamWill2343 was finishing cleaning his starship that night *WilliamWill2343: "Whew! That was hard work. You know, cleaning this whole starship is really hard without my employees helping me." *he hears a baby cry in the bedroom *WilliamWill2343: "What the heck was that? It must be in the bedroom." *goes to the bedroom and finds a little baby kitten in one of the beds *WilliamWill2343: "Aaawww. This kitten is so adorable. It almost look like a human." *also finds a note on the bed's leg *WilliamWill2343: "What is that, a note?" *reads the note. The note says: Dear Friend, take care of this female baby. This baby is a anthro kitty and will grow into its adult size in 8 to 10 months. Feed her milk and other things that babies like to eat. The electronic crib will help you. P.S, Her name is Melody. *WilliamWill2343: "Don't worry, Melody. I will take care of you no matter what." *then hears a noise. He puts Melody in the crib as he grabs the binoculars and looks out of his window *sees that it's Andy Panda falling out of the sky and crashing into the roof of Princess Peach's Castle *winks at the audience and we iris out *(The End) Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys Series Category:2014 videos